1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle tap designed especially for bottles containing liquids under pressure, one known as a siphon-head tap.
2. Description of the Background Art
Taps for the purpose in question are already known; they comprise a tubular element defining an intermediate chamber from which extends an oblique outlet duct, there being mounted in this element an axial bypass valve which may be operated by means of a lever mounted in the head above the chamber, which lever extends to the exterior for the purpose of its operation.
In taps of the type in question the element ends at the bottom in a casing which may be fitted on the mouth or edge of the neck of a bottle, while at the top it is closed by a stationary cover anchored to the body.
In taps of the type in question the valve includes a sealing element which remains inside the intermediate chamber and is in its entirety in contact with the liquid which is delivered through the valve, with the result that certain forms of contamination may result from friction and deterioration of the sealing connection.